Splinter Cell: Shadow Ops
by Claymore 2010
Summary: THIS STORY HAVE BEEN DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Summary

**Splinter Cell: Shadow Ops**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Splinter Cell**

**The Book Or Video Game Series**

The year is 2045 and World War Three is closer then ever. Ten years earlier Soviet Ultra-nationalist seized power in Moscow forming the Soviet Democratic Party to rebuild the Soviet Union. Made up of the previously conquered countries of Ukraine, Belarus, and Kazakhstan. Together, they launch a campaign to revive the long-dissolved USSR by taking back all of the former Soviet republics. The SDP succeeds in there goal to rebuild the old Soviet Union. It includes all but East Germany. Soviet tanks set on the German boarder and wait. The Soviets have been sending Spetsnaz recon patrols into Alaska's Seaward Peninsula for two to three years. Tension between N.A.T.O. and the "_New_" Soviet Union has been high. Especially the U.S. because of the Spetsnaz's Alaskan recon patrols. War is on the horizon and the NSA began conducting clandestine operations involving highly trained operatives. Theses are supplied by the U.S. military's Search and Observation Group A.K.A. Special Operations Group's elite Ghost Snipers. The S.O.G. Ghost Snipers are highly trained in the art of unconventional warfare. S.O.G. personal are hand pick by the top general of each branch of the military. During war S.O.G. missions' needs no president approval only the approval of that branches' top general. S.O.G. and NSA is believed to have a parasite relationship with each other. S.O.G. supplies the NSA with highly trained personal and the NSA supplies S.O.G. with tech. The NSA then trains them as a new breed of splinter cells and hands them back to S.O.G. They call themselves Shadow Ops. Since all records that can be deleted about the Shadow Ops are. They cease to exist, becoming nothing more than shadows dead to the world.


	2. The Hunted

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Splinter Cell**

**The Book Or Video Game Series**

"What was that?" a solider ask as he tighten his grip on his AK. "It was nothing." his comrade replied. "Just your imagination." another comrade replied. Just then the rustling of leaves was heard. "Over there." one said as he steadily aimed his Kalashnikov at the bush. "Oooiiiink" shirked a boar as it ran out of the bush and away from the squad of men shirking into the night. "See Ivan its was just a pig." replied Boris chucking. "Ivan?" he ask no one in general. "Hay Pavel Have you seen I-" Boris ask before he was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream that nothing human could make or so they thought "AHHHHHHHHHH" "What the hell was that?" ask Pavel as the squad run toward the screams. What the squad saw when they got there was strait out a horror film. Blood spattered everywhere and what look like a corps that could only be I.D. as a human being by the AK, gear, and the shredded clothing lying on the ground. "What kind animal would do such a thing?" ask Pavel looking at Ivan's mutilated corps completely unaware to the bloodthirsty animal looking at him and the squad in the shadows. "Psss" the barley audible sound of a silent M1911A3 SOCOMM fired as Boris' brains flew out of his head as the .45 caliber round exited his skull. They then fired blindly into the night as they try to kill this bloodthirsty creature protected by the night. "**BOOM**" a M-18 claymore exploded its contents ripping though the flesh of four of the Soviet soldiers' bodies. Then one of three left ran back into the woods the same way he came abandoning his' comrades to face this ghost that was hunting them.

* * *

The lone solider didn't get far before he saw a big hairy creature standing over one of his friends who was hanging from a spring trap. He raise his AK-107 to fire when the creature look directly into his eyes. He froze with sear terror as he saw its' cold, soulless, bloodthirsty eyes as it disappeared into the night. He heard something hit the ground behind him and spayed the area emptying the rifle then firing his GP-30 killing whoever or whatever what there. Then he want to investigate the kill zone only to find that he kill his' two comrades. Then he felt the creature hand pull his head back as its' sawback blade slid across the front his neck and then plunged into his sub maxillary triangle ripping it out with a twisting motion. The soldier's corps fell to it knees. Then the ghost push the body down with it's foot. "Lost sheep to Shepherd do you read over." "Lost sheep this is Shepherd what your sit over." "Lost sheep found meadow with greener grass over." "Lost sheep Little Bo Peep is over LZ what ETA over." "Fife minus mikes over." "Lost sheep we'll talk in the DB, Shepherd over and out." "See you in the DB Lost sheep over and out."

* * *


	3. City of Lights

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Splinter Cell**

**The Book Or Video Game Series**

Paris, France near the Arc de Triomphe

04:15:54.75 Local Time

"I trust your had a good trip " "Yeah four days pissing on myself and having friggin Soviets stepping millimeters away from me not to mention the animals especially the snakes crawling over my back." the Major replied "When can I do it again?" he ask sarcastically. "Did you get the data man?" "What do you think?" Nick said to his field runner. "Yeah I got the data man first thing I done. Next time the evac better be sooner or you going to find out what we do to cherries in S.O.G." Nick threaten his friend jokingly. "Whatever man" Alex replied. "No it ain't whatever man I'm not waitin' three days for an evac just cause its suppose to be a heavy cloud cover and a new moon!" Nick said POed. "Hay I didn't set the date and what that smell?" Alex asked Nick. "Four days lying still not moving one bit what do you think that smell is?" "That's sick man go change your friggin pants!" Alex said disgusted. "Done done that man excuse me that one been building up for days" Nick replied. "O.K. lets get down to business hand me the memchip." "Catch" Nick said as he tossed Alex the memchip. "Thanks" Alex said as he plugged the memchip into his laptop. Scanning the images and text that was on the screen his facial expression change to a very serious one as he confirmed what it was. Then he pick up the radio and connected to HQ. "Hotel Quebec this is Shepherd do you read over." "Shepherd this is Hotel Quebec read you loud and clear over." "Is line secure over." "Line is secure over" "Little Bo Peep found her Lost sheep in meadow with greener grass over." "Is Lost sheep still hungry over." "Negative Lost sheep is full over." "Has Lost sheep been DB over." "Negative over." "DB Lost sheep and bring him to Hotel Quebec for better details over." "Roger that Hotel Quebec ETA Tree Zero to Six Zero mikes will DB on way over." "Roger Shepherd manager said to RV at Golf Sierra Wun Niner over." "Will do Hotel Quebec Shepherd over and out."

* * *

"We better get going if we want to make it there in twenty mikes. By the way went are you going to DB me?" Nick asked his friend. "Right, the data you took was highly classified shit. It was the Soviets lines of defenses for the invasion." "What invasion?" "N.A.T.O. is conducting an invasion consisting of mechanize infantry and airborne launching from Finland and Germany, plus an amphibious assault from Sweden to hit the Polish coastline to support the German assault." Alex said while diving to HQ. "What bout the Finns won't they be bye themselves?" Nick asked while tightening his already white knuckled grip on the vehicle's ol'shit handle mumbling the said name under his breath. "What you complaining about Nick?" "Your driving is still the same daredevil driving as ever. "Thanks man" "It wasn't a compliment. Damn watch where you friggin going Alex!" Nick shouted as the field runner weaved though the traffic. "Don't tell me that the mighty Nicolai is scared." Alex gloatingly teased. "Don't tell me that the insane Alexander has a friggin death wish!" Nick shouted at the former yellow cab employee. "Hay man I drove a cab before the NSA employed me as a field runner." "Yeah that must of been a typo or something." "Some friend you are man." Alex joke. "This the place" "You sure man. Thought we was pos to be keeping a low profile." "We are we only got a guest room." Alex explained to Nick as they walk into the Valhalla. "So what's the real reason were here?" "What do you mean ma-" "Cut the crap " Nick interrupted. "I've been in this line of work long enough to know we don't stay in a place like this just cause we feel like it." "Just relax man and stop being paranoid" Alex said as he inserted the cardkey into the door. "Being paranoid saved my ass more than once." Nick replied in his defense. As they walk into the room they saw their support team had already shown and set up their equipment. "Long time no see gyrene." "I'll be damned." Nick stated as he saw his old friend. "I haven seen you since Amazonia man." "Yeah were your new support team. Been telling them bout our time in the Amazon 'Black Mamba'." "Nuff jawin what's the miss Dieter." "I see you ain't change one bit. Same no bullshit attitude as usual damn you're an asshole." "Thank God finally someone agrees with me!" Alex said as he held his hands up to emphasized his point. "You are who again?" Dieter asked confused. "Alex I'm the asshole's field runner sir." Alex inform Dieter. "O.K. now that that's settled lets get down to business. This is your targ he's a Kazakhstani General here on leave with his family, which should be arriving at Paris International at Zero Fife to Zero Six Hundred hours day after tomorrow. He's staying at the Olympia the miss set for tomorrow night here's the holowprints of the hotel he's at, I'll let you plan it K.I.M. there **will NOT be **anabortion no mater what this mission will be done. Oh yeah make it look "_accidental_" Nick." "With pleasure sir" Nick's cold reply sent chills down every one backs with the exception of Dieter's. "I'm going to get some mess in town be back before fife. Yo Deat wanna come?" "What the hell." Dieter replied. "I'll never understand how or why he loves his job so much" Alex said to the rest of the team after the two marines left. "Scared of him?" Pierre asked jokingly. "Hell No! I'm not scare of him. I'm scare of what he can do to me man! I'm his field runner I seen what he can do and believe me it ain't pretty man."


	4. The Wetjob

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Splinter Cell**

**The Book Or Video Game Series**

"Aren't you cutting it close going in that early?" Pierre asked Nick. "No its better if I get to the location early so I'll be ready when it gets dark enough." Nick explained to the computer technician. "Yeah he does this all the time" Alex stated. "Nick lets go over the plan one more time" Dieter said. "I'm going to scale the alley way here" Nick said pointing to the U shape alley. "Then sneak in the third story window and scale the elevator shaft to the top floor; there's an air duct that leads to the roof. I'll wait till nightfall and, since he's on the top floor, I'll enter through the balcony", he explained as he traced his route though the holowprints. "I'll wait in his room and, when he comes back, I'll grab him, dope and drug him up, then push him off the balcony. Since he was a crackhead, the story will be that he thought he could fly or something." Nick finish.

* * *

As Nick waited in his prey's room, he wonder where his target could be. "He's late." Nick said over the comm. "I don't know, what could be taking him so long?", Alex replied. "I don't kn-" "Nick, Romeo Echo Delta!" Dieter interrupted. "SHIT!", Nick said as he move to his second hiding place in the hotel suite. "I thought the fam was pose to get here in the morn." Nick stated. "They was, but they took an earlier flight." Pierre inform him. "Hope you got a backup man", Alex said. "When don't I" Nick said as he remembered the discussion him and Dieter had before he left.

_Flashback_

"_Do you have a plan in case the family shows up?", Dieter asked Nick. "Yeah, I always got a backup man" Nick replied. "Good, lets hear it then...that's an order too". "If the fam shows it's the same, except its the wife that I'll drug up and make it look like he took advantage of the local "wildlife", know what I mean. The world know that the same thing happened bout fife years ago and she took a shot or two at him with a .38, missed him by a meter or so, but still she did shoot at him", Nick told Dieter. "And what about the kid Nick"? "I don't leave witnesses", Nick coldly replied._

_End Flashback_

* * *

As the Kazakhstani General and his family entered their room, Nick saw that the kid was asleep. _"Good that's one less problem for time being", _he thought. As the wife took her daughter to the bedroom, her husband went to put up the takeout box in the refrigerator. Nick waited in the bedroom closet, his suppressed M9A1 in hand. "I'm going to put my coat up honey" the woman said in Russian. As she reached to open closet door, Nick tightened his grip on his pistol. _"Damn",_ Nick thought, as she opened the door. She didn't notice Nick wedged at the closet's roof. As she put her coat up Nick thought _"Thank God she hasn't notice me"_. Then she shut the door and went to bed with her husband. A few hours later Nick came out of the closet and saw his prey. He then snuck into the kitchen and found a butcher knife. Taking the knife he stealthily approach the General. Slowly kneeling and placing his gloved left hand centimeters above the General's mouth. Holding the knife in a vertical reversed grip above the General's throat. He then put his hand over the General's mouth and thrust the knife into his neck killing the General. He then moved to the wife's side of the bed stabbing her in the heart. Then he picked up the wife's corpse. Holding it in front of his body as he slash and stabbed the General's lifeless body. He laid the wife's corpse down in a "_natural"_ position. As he added the evidence he heard a toilet flush. _"What the frig"._ He then heard footsteps on the hardwood floor. Using the optic cable he looked into the hall just in time to see the kid's door shut. He waited about twenty mikes and then opened the door and stealthy walked down the hall. As he squatted outside the kid's door and pulled the optic cable out of its pouch. Using it to peer into the room he saw the kid sound asleep. _"Better make sure"_ Nick thought as he watched the kid for a few more mikes. He left the suite the same way he came. "Mission accomplish at PP come retrieve me" Nick ordered. "I'm coming man." Alex answered. "Nick when you get to Hotel Quebec I'll DB you. I'll also brief you on you next miss so don't get to cocky."


	5. The Bogeyman

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Splinter Cell**

**The Book Or Video Game Series**

Somewhere in Cape Dezhnev, Russia

23:30:05.35 Local Time

"Found it." Nick said as he watched the soviet soldiers walk into the missile base. "Good, now you need to proceed to the ventilation duct above the entrance." Pierre instructed Nick. He stealthily made his way to the ventilation duct. "I'm in." Nick said as he enter the duct. "Go to the fourth branch on your right. Enter crawl about ten meters and you should find a vent." Pierre told him. "Open the vent and you should see a pipe about a meter away from the vent." Nick did as he was told and open the vent and saw the pipe. He reach out and grabbed the pipe pulling the rest of his body out of the vent. Then he swung his body forward wrapping his legs around the pipe. He shimmed along the pipe until two soviet soldiers walk in to the hallway. Nick couldn't help but listen to the subject they was talking about. "I'm telling you Vlad phantoms exists they're real. What do think killed those soldiers outside of Moskva some sort of super soldier?" "Exactly, the way science and technology has advanced since the twenty-first century begun people can genetically engineer babies to be super soldiers." "That's a bunch of bull Vlad. Plus isn't that shit illegal anyway?" "No its not I saw something about it on T.V. And its only illegal if you get caught." the two soldiers carry on their conversation completely unaware of the _"super soldier"_ a few feet above them. _"If he only know how right he was."_ Nick thought. "What am I looking for?" "A big metal door with a keypad lock." Pierre informed Nick. "What's the door code?" Nick questioned Pierre not expecting him to know the answer. "Seven Tree Ait Zero Wun Niner." Pierre answered surprising Nick. "Anything I need to know fore I go in?" Nick asked. "Yeah I might lose voice communication with you but your OPSAT should work fine." "Great! Now I ain't got to listen to that annoying accent anymore." Nick jokingly commented "And I don't have to listen your's hillbilly." Pierre said slightly offended. "See it." Nick said as he saw the door and stealthily dropped to the floor. He then punched in the door code. _"Showtime."_ Nick thought as he walk through door.

* * *

Sticking to the shadows he moved swiftly but silently until he came to a turn in the hall. Using the rifle mounted camera system he look around the corner to see two soviets walking toward him. He quickly flatted himself against the wall and waited for them to pass. The two soldiers came at least a foot away from him unaware of what was lurking in the shadows. As the soldiers left he moved into the hall and came to a door. Utilizing the optic cable he look under the door into the next room. Seeing nothing he slowly opened it and saw a security camera in the far corner looking away from him. Quickly shutting the door he drew and cocked his suppressed M1911A3 SOCOM pistol. Switching the slide lock on as he slowly re-opened the door just enough for his pistol to fit in the crack. Using the camera system mounted in the recoil spring plug to aim the weapon he squeezed the trigger firing the sub-sonic forty-five caliber round at the camera taking it out. He then switched the slide lock off and charged the slide dropping the spent cartridge into his left hand and chambering a new round. He holstered and de-cocked his sidearm before continuing. Stealthily moving through the room and down the hall repeating the process a few more times. He came to a hall with a motion activated armored security camera over looking the doorway. Looking around he saw a pipe that met the wall above where the camera was mounted. He jumped up parallel to the wall then using his right leg to push himself up and away from the wall. Grabbing the pipe with his right hand and quickly following it with his left. Swinging his body forward he grasp the pipe with his legs and shimmed along it until he was above the camera. Taking his multi-tool from its pouch he opened it with his right hand and teeth then cut the wires protruding out of the wall that was connected to the camera deactivating it. He was about to drop to the floor when the door knob started turning to the left. "_SHIT!"_ Nick thought as the door opened and two soldiers walked into the hall shutting the door behind them. Walking through the hall the soldiers talked about the new air ducts that was installed in the base. "Its so much cooler in the code room." "Yeah much cooler especially in that afternoon summer heat." "Now at least now we don't smell like pigs when we leave." they continued their conversion as they turned to the right and walked down the hall into the next room. _"Damn that was close"_ Nick thought as he drop to the floor and checked under the door. Seeing that no one was on the other side he open it and continue on with his mission. Finding the air duct he climbed in and crawled though to the duct. Closing the vent behind him and drew his M2SAA1 Assaulter out of the holster on his back. He then attached his four inch QD suppresser to the ten inch barrel and crawled though the vent. Finding the missile control room he notice the keypad lock and iris scanner and fingerprint scanner. _"Damn!"_ Nick thought as he saw the security _"Can't pick them locks."_

* * *

Moments later an officer walk into the room. As he was having his iris and fingers scanned Nick silently came out of the air duct sneaking up on him. After the officer finish having his iris and fingers scanned he enter the door code. "Hi There." Nick sadistically said in Russian as he grabbed the soviet officer and pressed his rifle's suppressed barrel again the man's temple. "W-who a-are y-you" "The Bogeyman, now the open the door." Nick commanded the soviet to do. Walking through the now open door Nick asked "What's the codes for the missile silos self-destruction sequent." "I don't know wh-" "Wrong answer asshole." Nick said as he hit the man in the balls with the butt of his rifle. "I can tell when you're lying and every time you lie to me I'll do what I just done, understand." Nick stated to the man that was shaking his head in agreement. "And if you cooperate I won't kill you." Nick wisely added from years of experience. "Now I'll ask you once more. What are the codes for the missile silos self-destruction sequent." "Five four six nine four four seven six seven four." the man answered. "If you lying to me again I'll introduce your balls to my knife. Know what I mean?" Nick sadistically said to the man who's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "The third four is a five!" "Now that wasn't to hard was it?" Nick taunted the man before knocking him out. Walking over to the missile control panel Nick enter the code and pressing enter. He then selected the amount of time turned the alert system off and press the enter again confirming when the base was to self-destruct. He destroyed the control panel permanently setting the commands that he enter and left the base the same way he came.


	6. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Splinter Cell**

**The Book Or Video Game Series**

"Mission accomplish" Nick said once outside of the base. "Good proceed to the PP and wa-" Pierre said before Dieter cut him off. "Nick new orders for the commandant himself. There's a high ranking soviet general coming to inspect the base. You are to capture and bring him to the PP." "WHAT!" Nick yelled silently. "Are you shittin me?" "No, I'm not we'll give you as much help as possible. Pierre is connecting to a spy satellite as we speak and should be able to tell you where every soviet is." "What bout the cloud cover?" "It can cut right through them using infrared." "Good if I die I'll be sure to hunt the both of ya'll asses." Nick said as he switched the assaulter upper for his sniper upper with twenty-four inch fluted heavy bull barrel and M320A1 mounted on a QD under barrel mount. All the suddenly automatic fired rang out followed by the distinctive sound of AKs being fired. _"What the frig?"_ Nick thought as he look through his scope. Using his night-vision implants he saw his old squad engaging the general's escort. The general's car broke formation and try to escape the ambush. Nick took aim at the driver's head and squeezed the trigger sending the seven point six two armor-piercing incendiary ultra match high-velocity round down the rifle's barrel exiting with a **"BANG!!"**. The round cut through the night air penetrating the driver's side window and striking the driver's head popping it like a balloon. The car then coasted to a stop only to be surrounded by the marines of the First S.O.G. They took the general in to custody and executed the "indigenous personal". Nick then met up with the other marines to continue to the PP. Once there the XV-23 stealth aircraft landed and the general was loaded onto the craft. The gunner toss some gear out and the XV-23 took off. "Reap, Deat said you are to attach yourself to us and help us with our miss. Oh by the way nice snip man." "Thanks Ice what's your miss?" Nick ask as he finish putting his Aegis body armor. Once Nick put his webbing on he then switched the sniper upper for his rifleman upper with a twenty inch heavy barrel and mounted his M320A1 on the QD under barrel mount. "Lets go marines." Nick said as he switched the 7.62mm round magazine for the 6.35mm round magazine.

As they moved out the base exploded. Nick followed Ice's squad to an unknown location for an unknown reason. "American, over here." someone said with a strong Russian accent. The squad pointed their rifles at the voice "Password." Ice said as he lined the person up in his sights. "There isn't a password." the woman said as she lowered her suppressed M2SA carbine. "Follow me Americans." the woman order them. "Where you get the carbine?" Ice asked. "None of your damn business. Now shut up till we get to the base." As they moved to the base they walked upon a soviet patrol. Ice gave the signal to lay down the squad silently laid down covered by the darkness. The soviet patrol stepped within a foot of them at the least. After the patrol pass and was out of sight they rose from the ground and started to move out when a tail gunner walk upon them. Ice grabbed him by putting him in a full nelson. Nick then threw his knife into the soldier's head. "Nice one Reap." Ice said as he remove Nick's knife from the soviet's head. "We better move out fore they realize their a tail gunner short." Nick said as Ice handed him his knife. "Yeah we better get going." their Russian guide stated to the marines. "Where this base she was babbling about." Skull committed upon entering the base. "I don't know man but this cave is perfect for an ambush Gunner." Kat replied. "Yah can't see shit even with these NVGs." Skull replied to Kat. "We're here." the guide said. "Anastasia, what took so long?" "Ran into a soviet patrol." Anastasia replied to her comrade. "So these are the people who are suppose to help us eleven soldiers? We're screwed." the man said to Anastasia. "Yuri I'm sure that their some of the best the U.S. has." Anastasia assured him. "We're Marines not soldiers mac." Skull told Yuri. "I call you soldiers if I feel like it." Yuri replied "Yeah and I'll bash your frigging skull in you da-!" Skull replied angrily before Nick cut him off. "Skull control yourself." "Whatever Reap." Skull said to Nick as his shot Yuri a look that sent chills down Yuri's spine. "If looks could kill I'll be a dead man." Yuri said to Anastasia in Russian so that the marine couldn't understand him. "What did you say?" Skull asked Yuri in a threatening tone. "That for me to know and you to find out American." Yuri said teasing Skull. "Relax Skull the man just paid you a compliment." Nick said surprising Yuri who thought that none of the Americans knew Russian. "You look familiar American what's your name?" Yuri question Nick. "That's above your pay grade." Nick cockily replied. "Now" Nick continued "Lets get down to business cause I ain't got time for bullshit." "Yuri he got a point." Anastasia said to Yuri. "Yeah, I guess your right Anastasia. Whoever in charge follow me." Yuri said to Nick in particular. "Ice your squad you go." Nick said to Ice. "You got it Reap" Ice said to Nick as he follow Yuri into a hole well concealed in the cave's floor. "What the hell." Psych said. "How do you think we hide for the soviets." Anastasia stated to him. "Tunn you should love this place." Psych said to his friend. "Yeah man as long as its like them tunnels in the Amazon." "Those things was like fifteen inches tall man." Psych replied as they follow Anastasia deeper into the cave.

"Hey lady where are we going?" Kat asked Anastasia. "Further back to the rear entrance." Anastasia replied. Walking to the rear entrance Anastasia uncover the hole by moving the rock that concealed it. "You all go in and I'll close the door." "I'm first." Nick said as he got down on his hands and knees and crawled into the tunnel. Upon reaching the end of the tunnel Nick stood up only to find around twenty to thirty guns pointed at him. "I'm a U.S. Marine!" Nick shouted in American. "What your name?" one of the Russian asked Nick. "That's above your pay grade." Nick cockily said to the man. "Lower arms." the Russia order his men in his native langue. "Yuri said that you're a cocky son of a bitch." "And damn proud of it." Nick reply as Tunn came out of the tunnel. "Yuri told me to take you to your rooms." the man said to the squad. "We'll wait for our guide." Nick told the man "Suit yourselves. I'm sure that Anna can take you to your rooms." the man replied as he left. _"Well they ain't change much"_ Nick thought as they was walking to their rooms. "Yuri that American they called Reap I feel like I know him from somewhere." Anastasia told her brother. "I know what you mean sis, I know him from somewhere. I just can't put a finger on it."


	7. Meet 'The Beast'

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Splinter Cell**

**The Book Or Video Game Series**

"_Ambush!" Nick yelled to his men. The sound of Avtomat Kalashnikovas filled the night as the 1/1/1 S.O.G. fought about thirty to forty guerrillas. "ISASS left flank!" Nick yelled to his men. __**"BOOM BOOM BOOM!"**__the ASG roared as it put up a wall of triple-ought buckshot. "Nade!" someone yelled as it landed right in the middle of the marines. __**"BOOM!"**_

"American wake up." Anastasia said as she started to shake Nick but the moment she touch him he hit her knocking her to the ground as he drew his knife and place its razor sharp edge on Anastasia's throat as he looked into her eyes. His eyes petrified her with so much fear that she forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. "Advice don't touch me when I'm asleep especially when my eyes are close" Nick warned her as she tried to erase his cold soulless eyes from her mind. "Now what did you want woman?" Nick ask Anastasia. "Ummm, Yuri wanted to speak with you about your mission after breakfast." "What is for breakfast?" "My favorite pelmeni." Anastasia happily replied. _"Some things never change"_ Nick thought as he follow Anastasia to the kitchen.

"What is this shit man?" Psych ask anyone who knew. "Its call pelmeni." Nick answered. "They kinda remind you of raviolis don't they." Kat stated. "Meat and veggies wrap in dough strange." Psych said. "How did you know what this is Reap?" Tunn question Nick. "I grew up in a town not to far from here." Nick replied. "Wait you Russian!?" Fixer exclaim. "I grew up here but I was born in Texas." Nick said unaware of the eavesdropper. "So that's why you have a weird name." Tunn teasingly said. "What's so weird bout my name asshole?" Nick ask his friend with mock anger. "Nicolai Draga just sounds weird man." "Whatever, Ice you done?" "Yeah." "Good lets go see what's our Russian friend want to know." Nick said as he headed to the door. "Right behind you Reap." Ice replied as he follow Nick out the door. "BUMP!" Nick ran into Anastasia as he rounded the corner as he exited the kitchen. "You alright?" Nick ask her as he help her up. "Y-yeah I'm f-fine." Anastasia replied as she left in a hurry. "Did you see her face Reap? Look like she saw a ghost." Ice ask & answer his own question. "Yeah." Nick agreed. _"That exactly what I'm afraid of."_ Nick thought hoping that she didn't over hear their conversation. He happen to glance down and saw an old faded chalk drawn arrow drawn on the wall. "I'll be damned." Nick said in a low tone. "About what Reap?" Ice asked him. "Nothing man." Nick replied. "Whatever man." Ice said as they approach the rebel's war room.

"Hello Americans." Yuri said as the marines entered the room. "What do you want to know Russian?" Nick asked Yuri. "What are you doing here?" He questioned the marines. "To help you screw up the Soviet operations." Ice answered Yuri "You know sabotage, wreak havoc or as we like to say 'put the fear of GOD in them' know what I mean?" "Yeah I know what you mean American." Yuri said with an evil grin. "By the way did you get them weapons Uncle Sam sent you." "Yes I wonder why you government sent us cases we couldn't open some of them?" "Oh I'll show you why" Ice said as he opened the case "Hello baby miss me" He said as he took the M2SAA3 Sniper Rifle and rub his cheek against the rifle like a cat. "Is he even sane?" Yuri ask himself "I ain't crazy I'm just a little unwell." Ice quickly said in his defense. "By the way Reap they sent your too." "That asshole had me being here plan along" Nick said as he mentally cruse Dieter. "So what are we doing?" Nick asked Yuri as he picked up his 'Beast Gun' then he put a round in the chamber and inserted it's massive magazine. _"Damn that's a big round!!"_Yuri thought as he saw Nick load his M2SAA3. "What is that thing an anti-tank gun!?" Yuri asked the two snipers. "No it's a M2SAA3 long range sniper rifle that can kill a B-52 in one shot." Ice answered Yuri. "You got to be joking." Yuri said not convince. "If its on the ground, one shot in the fuel tank will blow it to kingdom come. Plus this is the rifle Reap use to kill a Iranian soldier at four thousand fivehundred and thirteen meters head shot too." Yuri looked at Ice not believing a single word he said. "Is this true American?" Yuri asked Nick. "Yeah, nothin' but a lucky shot. Good thing a Globe Hawk was in the air to confirm the shot." Nick replied with a cocky look on his face. "What dose that thing take." Yuri asked them. "Fourteen by one twenty millimeter with a twenty-fivemillimeter base, but the nice thing is they kept 'The Beast' at fifty inches and gave her a thirty eight inch barrel. The only downside is she weights about thirty pounds but worth every pound." Ice said. "Ice shut up." Nick said as he remember why they was there in the first place. "As much as I love talkin bout guns we need to get down to business. Yuri what do you want us to do?" "What I want you to d-" Yuri cut himself off as he asked. "How id you know I wanted you you to do something?" "Cause you didn't ask us to be here to play twenty questions now did you." Nick stated as he looked Yuri in the eye. _"Damn his eyes look like a dead man's"_Yuri thought before he said "Yes what I need you to take out a fuel and ammo dump that need to be destroy. We've tried many times but havebeen always taken heavy casualties. The Master Gunnery Sergeant has volunteered to do it but there are two building and five two millions liter tanks. It has to be done from the ground because there's are SAMs all over the area your country cant use there missiles because there's enough missile defenses to stop at least a hundred of your best missiles and you can't use your stealth planes because it is extremely well camouflage we wouldn't know about it if one of my men was stationed there before he deserted." Yuri inform them. "I've got a plan." Nick stated "What is it American?" "Me and Ice can take the buildings and tanks with our 'Beast Guns' from at least fifty hundred meters. The building are big building right?" Nick asked Yuri. "Yes about a hundred meters long, fifty meters wide, and twenty meter tall." "What kind of ammo is stored in these buildings?" Nick asked Yuri. "Bombs, rockets, missiles, cannon rounds, and maybe some type of napalm." "Are you saying that we're dealing with a aviation armory here!?" Ice asked Yuri "Yeah something like that." Yuri stated to Ice. "O.K. Ice we're gonna have ourselves a little barbequeand our soviet friends are invited." Nick said in a very sadistic voice.


End file.
